The Demigod Avenger (Percy Jackson fan fic)
by honeyhan123
Summary: "Please Stark? Just track the boy down, surely someone of your talents can do that." Thor pleaded with me. I sighed, ever since the battle of Manhattan was over Thor had been trying to get me to track down this Perseus Jackson kid. What will hapen when the Avengers meet Percy Jackson and 'the seven' from camp Half-blood and offer them a chance to become part of the Avengers?
1. Chapter 1

**Tony's POV:**

"Please Stark? Just track the boy down, surely someone of your talents can do that." Thor pleaded with me. I sighed, ever since the battle of Manhattan was over Thor had been trying to get me to track down this Perseus Jackson kid. I made the mistake of looking up from my work to see Thor putting on his huge puppy eyes. It made me feel like a criminal for not doing what he wanted when he did those eyes.

I sighed again and said, "I'll see what I can do, but no promises." Thor immediately came over to me and lifted my off the ground. I groaned, Thor had surely broken a couple of my ribs with that hug.

When Thor finally put me down he left to go find some pop tarts whilst I was left in peace to hack SHIELD's data base. It wasn't a hard hack; I was in before Thor came back from his Pop-tart hunt. He handed me a strawberry pop-tart and waited for me to locate the boy. Soon enough we heard a beeping noise signalling Perseus had been found.

"He's here in Manhattan, currently in Central Park. Do you want to go meet him?" I asked, knowing the answer would be yes. After all Thor hadn't shut up about him since the battle stopped. To my amusement Thor hastily nodded his head, whilst jumping down from the counter he was on and managed to bang his head on the ceiling.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" I turned to see Steve, Clint and Natasha walk into the lab.

"We were about to go and find this Perseus kid, want to join?" I asked them, hoping that they would say yes.

"Yeah, I want to meet the guy that Thor hasn't stopped talking about for the last week." Steve said as Clint and Natasha nodded in agreement. We gathered up our stuff and started walking towards the elevator door. "Wait, what about Bruce? Does he want to come?" Steve asked.

I shook my head, "Bruce is with Fury, something to do with those freak storms we had a while back." I said as the others looked at me in shock.

"Wait, so you're not trying to listen in on their conversation?" Clint asked me, eyeing me almost nervously. I shook my head and pressed the ground button, little did they know I already had a bug placed inside Bruce's lab and would listen to the feed after we got back.

The elevator dinged and we got out, walking across the road to Central Park. It was a nice afternoon, warm and sunny. I put on my sunglasses and started walking towards the lake, the GPS system had said he was there when I checked five minutes ago so I hoped that he hadn't moved.

**Percy's POV:**

"Is that a challenge Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked, playfully glaring at me.

I just shrugged, "only if you want it to be Wise Girl." I said, whilst conjuring up a ball of water behind my back. We were all in Central Park, we meaning Leo, Jason, Piper, Nico, Annabeth and I. We had decided to take a break from camp and sneak out, we had invited Frank and Hazel to join us but they said that they were going to be leaving for Camp Jupiter at dinner and they wanted to get packed. I had just challenged Annabeth by saying that she couldn't beat me in a sword fight; little did she know this was all part of my plan to get her away from the group.

I looked to the group and saw Leo, Jason and Nico smirking at me. They were the only ones that knew about my plan for Annabeth, but I had sworn them to secrecy because I wanted it to be a surprise.

Taking my bait, Annabeth jumped up and pulled her dagger out of its sheath and started walking toward me. I dumped the water ball on her and started running as fast as I could to the tree I had prepared. After getting over the shock of getting a ball of water thrown at her face, Annabeth started running after me. "PERSEUS JACKSON! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I heard Annabeth yell at me whilst she started sprinting after me.

I had made it to the trees and I started running quicker, knowing that she was pretty much right behind me. I saw the tree up ahead and came to a stop; I turned and looked at Annabeth just in time to see her enter the clearing. She had a murderous look on her face but when she saw the tree covered in fairy lights and the special picnic I set up and stopped running and looked around in awe. "You did this? Why? And just because this looks amazing it doesn't mean I'm going to forgive you for dumping all that water on me." Annabeth asked puzzled and walked closer to me.

I smirked and replied, "I wanted today to be special. Sorry about the water but I wanted to get you away from the group." I said as I dried her off and took a seat on the picnic blanket. She followed me, still clearly confused but she sat down next to me.

I smiled and fiddled with the box in my pocket, 'now or never' I thought to myself and I sat up into a kneeling position and pulled the box out of my pocket. "Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?" I asked her nervously fiddling with the open box in my hands. I know what you guys are thinking, 'you're too young.' Or 'you're making a huge mistake.' But I knew that I wasn't. I loved Annabeth with all my heart and she meant everything to me. I have loved her ever since I first saw her and she told me I drooled in my sleep, when we were twelve years old.

"Yes Percy, I will!" Annabeth exclaimed as she leapt into my arms and kissed me.

**Leo's POV:**

Soon after Annabeth had ran away chasing Percy, a group of people showed up and started walking towards us. I scanned over the group and saw Tony Stark A.K.A Iron Man. I realised that the people he was with must be the avengers, we had heard stories about the battle they had whilst we were in Greece trying to stop Gaea.

I wondered what they were doing here, I mean it can't be a coincidence that on the same day we come to Central park, they show up and start walking towards us. As I was thinking all of this through I saw that they had stopped right in front of our picnic blanket, I saw Jason and Nico shift uncomfortably both with their hands edging towards their swords. The guy in front started speaking. "Hello young demigods, I am Thor son of Odin and god of lightning. This is Tony Stark or Man of Iron as you probably know him as, Natasha Romanoff or Black Widow. Clint Barton or Hawkeye and Steve Rogers or Captain America." He said as he pointed to the correct people for the corresponding names.

I wondered what was with the way he spoke; I mean who says Man od Iron for Iron Man? I decided to push that thought aside and started to think about how he knew we were here and who we were. "I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. This is Piper Mclean daughter of Aphrodite, Nico Di Angelo son od Hades and Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus." Jason introduced all of us. I shot him a sideways glance, thing about whether that was a smart idea or not. Piper seemed to show my concern because she too looked at Jason worriedly. Nico however was looking in the opposite direction, to where Percy and Annabeth were.

"It is nice to meet you; I have heard many stories about you and your fellow demigods. One story in particular of Perseus Jackson, we came here today looking for him. Have you any idea where he might be?" Thor asked making me confused. There were stories about us? This guy made them seem like they were fairy tales, or bed time stories. I wondered where he came from. He said he was god of lightning but something about him didn't feel Greek. I had the same feeling when I was around the gods with their Roman personalities.

"Ahhh… We don't know where they are exactly we just know they are by some old looking tree in that direction." Jason said and pointed in the correct direction.

"Thank you, son of Jupiter. It has been nice meeting you, but our business is with Perseus." As Thor said this he waved and started walking in the direction Jason pointed. Apparently 'this business' was something the others didn't know about because I saw a flash of curiosity on Tony's face. I shrugged this off and continued eating my salami sandwich and watched them walk off into the distance.

**AN: Hey guys, I just started this so I hope you enjoy it! I will try to update as often as possible but I am also working on another story called Wizards and Demigods Unite, so check it out! It's a crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson if you hadn't realised. Anyway, thanks a ton for reading and please vote, comment and follow!**

**Lots of Love**

**XX Hannah 3 **


	2. Chapter 2: Business

**Thor's POV:**

As soon as we were out of earshot from the demigods we had just met Tone and Steve started hammering me with questions. "What is going on?" Steve asked, whilst Tony asked "what do you mean our business? I thought you just wanted to meet the guy!" Natasha and Clint just stayed silent, but I could see the wheels turning I their minds.

Natasha gasped, "you want him to join the avengers, don't you?" She accused me.

"It is not I. I simply wished to meet Perseus. I have heard many great things about him on Asgard, he sounds like an amazing warrior. When director Fury heard me talking of him one day, he insisted that I speak more of Perseus to him. Fury then wished me to ask Perseus to join the Avengers because he fears we may need him on our side for an upcoming battle." I said as we strolled through the woods, coming to a clearing.

I saw a young man with Raven black hair and sea green eyes; this must be Perseus and his girlfriend Annabeth. I saw Perseus sit up so he was now is a kneeling position. He pulled out a black velvet box and opened it. We were not close enough to hear what he said but Annabeth threw her arms around him and squealed "Yes Percy! I will!"

I presumed Perseus had just proposed to her, I hated to ruin the moment but it need to be done. I awkwardly cleared my throat causing their attention on me and the other avengers. Perseus sat up and pulled a plastic pen out of his pocket. I recognised the pen as his sword 'Riptide' and raised my hands. "We mean you no harm, I simply wish to talk to you for a moment. I am Thor, Odin's son and I come as a liaison from S.H.I.L.E.D. and we wish for you to join us, as an avenger. What do you say?" I asked, hoping he would accept the offer.

Perseus looked at Annabeth, they seemed to be having a mental conversation. Just by looking at them, I knew that Perseus was tempted but he didn't want to leave Annabeth and that Annabeth wanted him to stay but she knew that if she did, she would feel guilty forever. After a couple of minutes, they seemed to come up with a solution that both of them were happy with.

"I will, on one condition. Annabeth and my other friends -the ones that I presume pointed you in my direction- also have the offer to join." Perseus said to us hut his eyes never left Annabeth's.

I shared a look with the others. I knew that Fury wanted Perseus badly after hearing what I had said about him and if we agreed we would not only gain one amazing fighter, we would gain six if all of them accepted the offer. Everyone seemed to come to this conclusion at the same time as I did, because they nodded at me.

"We accept this condition. We will ask your friends if they wish to join." I said as formally as I could but on the inside I was doing my happy dance. Perseus was a hero on Asgard, even more than me. Parents told stories of him to their children at night time, in hope that one day they will turn out like him.

Perseus smiled and stood up, holding his hand out to Annabeth, pulling her up with him. "So, when do we start?" Perseus asked, obviously eager to start working with us.

I supressed a smile, "right now, if that suits you." I said as we started walking back to the other demigods we had met earlier.

"So what do you guys say?" Perseus asked his friends. He had just finished explaining the whole condition thing to them and they all seemed eager to join as well, in fact the Latino boy who I remembered to be called Leo looked as though he was going to faint. I saw Tony trying to cover up his laugh by subtlety putting his hand over his mouth and covering the lower part of his face. I smiled to myself as all of the demigods excitedly nodded their heads, that is, all but one. I remember him being called Nico, he simply juts shrugged and said "sure, whatever."

We all headed back to Stark tower and set up the demigods in their new rooms. They would all be on the floor below us, as there wasn't enough room for all of them on our floor.

As soon as we got back to the tower I went straight for the kitchen, searching for pop-tarts. What? Why can't I enjoy a tasty snack without being severely judged? I finally found the box and pulled open the pack with my teeth and putting the pop-tarts into the toaster. As I waited for the toaster to pop I went back out into the living room and talked with the demigods.

They told us tales of quests, battles and their most recent adventure to Greece. The other avengers looked shocked, that at such a young age they had learnt to fight and had actually been in wars.

Once they had finished telling us of how they stopped the Roman camp from invading the Greek one, I realised that I had totally forgot about my pop-tarts that had obviously popped by now. I stood up stiffly, because I had been sitting down for around two hours, as the demigods spoke to us. I headed into the kitchen to find the pop-tarts sitting in the toaster. I headed over to them and grabbed a plate.

I walked back into the lounge room to hear Steve telling them about him. How he had been injected with the Serum and had somehow survived being frozen in ice for over fifty years. When Steve had finished his tale he looked at the demigods, expecting their reactions to be shocked or something, but surprisingly they acted as if this sort of thing happened every day. I then remembered that for them this sort of stuff wasn't new. Nico had been frozen in time, sort of like what had happened to Steve.

We continued around the circle, each telling our own storey and getting to know the demigods a bit better. It was around three in the morning when we decided that it would probably be a good idea to go to sleep so we weren't tired for tomorrow (or should I say today?)

I bid the others good night and headed to my room. I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, and maybe, just maybe this time we wouldn't be able to stop it.

**Piper's POV:**

I had just said good night to everyone and had headed back to my room on the floor below. We had all decided to have a quick little meeting in our living room just to talk things through.

I took a seat on the couch and as Jason sat down next to me, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I smiled and leaned into his chest. Everyone took a seat and we started talking. Mostly about the fact that we were with THE avengers! To be honest I was fan girl-ing so hard right now, I mean I know that we practically saved the world but we are talking about the world's best super heroes!

I must admit, Thor was pretty hot, so was the guy called Clint. However that thought was quickly pushed aside as we started talking about why they could possibly want us on their team. I mean, I get wanting Percy, Jason and Nico after all they are children of the big three but what about me? I'm just a stupid daughter of Aphrodite. I'm not as good as Percy or even Leo at sword fighting and I suck as hand to hand combat. The only advantage I have is charm speak and being able to sometimes see visions through my dagger.

I quickly said goodbye to everyone because by now it was four in the morning and I headed off to bed.

**AN: Hey guys! I know what you are thinking. 'Why is this such a shitty chapter?' To be honest I'm sort of thinking that too. I'm really sorry but the next chapter I post will be good I promise! **

**On other news, I have recently started to co-author a book called 'Lost Love.' It's a Percico fan fic so please check it out! I write the Nico POV's so I hope you like them. Also please check out my other story called 'Wizards and Demigods Unite.' Finally I am thinking of writing another fan fic but this time it's going to be about One Direction. I'm going to post the summery at the bottom of the authors note, so I hope you like it!**

**As always please vote, comment and follow!**

**Lots of Love**

**XX Hannah 3**

**Summary: **

Katherine is just your average teenager. That is, until she find out she's adopted and her biological brother is none other than Harry Styles.

When Harry and the boys –the other members of One Direction- are in Rome for a holiday and see Katherine performing at a local bar one night, Harry instantly recognises her. The only problem is, Katherine doesn't remember him or even the fact that she's adopted.

In a desperate attempt to get to know his sister, Harry invites Katherine to go on tour with them. Katherine accepts and finds out what it's like to have a famous brother who has millions of fans from all over the world.

**I'm always open for new ideas so please comment what you think!**

**XX Hannah 3**


	3. Chapter 3: Old Enemies

**Steve's POV:**

I woke up to a glass of water being poured all over me and Tony's smirking face. "Wake up sleepy head. We have to go to HQ but before we do that we are going to have a little training session to see what these demigods can do." I sat up in bed and Tony left me so I could get changed.

I grabbed a fitted white t-shirt, navy blue chinos and my brown leather jacket. I had a quick shower and got changed. After I had put on some shoes I headed out to the living room to see everyone already there eating various things for breakfast.

As usual Thor and Tony were eating pop-tarts, Nat and Clint were eating toast and Banner was eating some fruit. The only weird thing with this picture was the demigods all standing in a single file line by the fire. They all threw some food into it and murmured some kind of sacrificial thing.

"Ahhh… What are you guys doing?" I asked, curious as to why they were throwing perfectly good food into the fire.

They all looked at me for a second; as if they were wondering what I was talking about. Finally the girl, Annabeth I think her name was, said "it's a sacrifice to the gods. We do this every time we eat." I nodded my head and walked to the kitchen grabbing some muesli.

When I came back with my bowl Banner was animatedly talking to Leo, using a lot of hand gestures. Leo was simply nodding his head, as if all the sciences speak made sense to him. When Banner had stopped explaining something Leo started talking, obviously counter pointing what Banner had just been talking about. I heard enough snippets of their conversation to know that they were talking about armour and different metals that could be used, discussing the advantages and disadvantages of each metal.

Bruce had been suggesting a metal similar to the one in my shield, whilst Leo was suggesting celestial bronze. I didn't know what celestial bronze but Leo said that it was the metal that the gods used as it would not harm humans. At this point Clint chose to join in on the conversation.

"The problem with that Leo is that sometimes the humans are the ones that we need to harm. It's not always the monsters who do bad things." Clint spoke like he had a lot of experience with that sort of stuff and then I remembered that he sort of did. I mean he was a trained assassin after all.

"Really Clint? That may be the case from your assassin days but we work for S.H.I.E.L.D. we deal with aliens and the super natural. When had a mortal ever been behind the scheme? It's always an alien or a crazy god, no offence Thor. I think that it would be a good idea to use some of the celestial bronze like Leo suggested but, we can also carry some normal weapons just in case." Bruce said looking between Leo and Clint to see if either of them would object.

"I agree with that, during the battle I had a feeling that our weapons weren't working as well as they would do. Maybe the fact that we weren't using celestial bronze can attribute to help solve that problem." Natasha spoke up from her position on the couch, talking to Jason and Piper. She seemed still on edge and waiting for them to attack, but I suppose that was just in her nature. Natasha doesn't trust people very easily so I wasn't surprised when I realised that she was wearing her gun holster on her thigh and some knife holders here and there.

I looked around the room and noticed that everyone was now looking at Bruce, Leo and Clint. An awkward sort of silence had some over us. We stayed silent for a few minutes, but Tony being Tony had to break it. I seriously think that Tony can't last five minutes without saying something. "If we are done with this whole awkwardly staring at Clint, Bruce and Leo then can we please get on with the training?"

We all nodded our heads and went down the elevator to the training level. Once we were there we decided to set up stations, with one of us looking at what the demigods could do at each station.

Natasha would be at the knife throwing station, Clint would be at the archery station, Thor would be at the hand to hand combat station, Tony would be at the gun station and I would be at the physical station meaning sit ups, push ups and all that sort of stuff.

An hour later all of the demigods were relaxing after that intense training session. To be honest I sort of felt bad for them, but at the same time I was glad that we put them through that because now we know what they could do. They were all so powerful and skilled and it made me think that they may even be more powerful then Thor. I know he is a god but these kids were crazy strong. They haven't even broken a sweat after what we put them through.

"So know that we are done with that, we need to go to HQ." Clint said as he stood up from where we had been sitting down next to Natasha. I smiled in knowing, I was the only one that knew how Clint felt about Natasha. I also knew that she liked him back but every time I tried to tell him he just shook his head and walked away, not believing me. Clint saw me smiling and sent me a glare meaning 'tell anyone and you're dead.' I slightly nodded my head in response signalling that I had received the message.

We all piled into Stark's limo and headed off to HQ but because the demigods haven't had the appropriate background checks they had to be blindfolded until we got into the conference room. When we finally took of their blindfolded their pupils were massive from having the blindfold on for so long.

I was snapped out of my thinking when the door opened and Director Fury walked in. He walked to the head of the table and put the files that he had been carrying on the table. He looked at the demigods as if analysing what they were worth. "I thought I made myself clear Thor, I only wanted the boy."

"Perseus refused to come without his friends, after all loyalty is his fatal flaw." Thor replied from his hair that was next to mine. Fury just nodded his head.

"Well in that case they will need to go with agent Bell to security." As Fury said this, the demigods stood up and started to follow agent Bell out the door and down to security. I felt bad for them, agent Bell was could be very scary. When you first see her she seems like a nice, shy blonde but when you are strapped to a polygraph she gets scary as hell.

"Rogers, is there something on your mind?" I heard Fury ask me, I immidiatly snapped out of my thoughts and looked back at him.

"No sir, just thinking about my first time on the polygraph." I replied as Fury nodded.

"If they have nothing to hide, they should be fine." Fury now took a seat and gave each of us one of the files he had been carrying before. I opened my file only to find the picture of the one person I thought I would never see again.

It was Johan Schmidt.

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but please forgive me! And I know that this chapter is a bit short but I was going to make it longer but then I thought that I would just be a little bit of a bitch and leave a cliff hanger for you guys. Sorry! Also in case you don't know who Johan Schmidt is, he is the dude that had the freaky red skull in the Captain America movie. **

**As all ways please vote comment, follow and check out my other stories.**

**Lots of Love**

**XX Hannah 3**


	4. Chapter 4: The Helicarrier

**Jason's POV:**

**"**Finally, this is the last question. Are you romantically involved?" Agent Bell asked me. I blushed a light shade of pink, wondering how this question was related to the polygraph. "Just answer the question Mr Grace."

"Yes," I answered, still blushing. The polygraph monitor stayed the same signalling that I had told the truth. As I said this I looked over to where Piper was a minute before but now she was gone. I instantly started worrying about where she was.

Agent Bell obviously sensed my distress as she said, "Don't worry, the others are fine, they're just in the briefing room now." As Agent Bell said this, she unstrapped the monitors and shut down the computer. "You are ready to go. The briefing room is just down the hall."

"Thanks," I said as I stood up and started walking away from her and towards the briefing room. When I got there I saw Piper and the others sitting down around the table. Fury was standing up at the head of the table and was explaining something. Apparently the avengers didn't know what he was talking about because all of them had blank faces on, well all of them except Thor. He was the only one in the room that looked like he had an idea about what was going on, except Fury of course.

"How nice of you to finally join us Mr Grace, now, as I was saying; we believe that when the tesseract overheated it created a portal, much like the one that let all of the aliens into Earth in the recent battle. This portal teleported an old enemy called Johan Schmidt into another world. We do not know which world we got transported to but we have recently gained intelligence that he plans on attempting to take over the world again." As Director Fury was saying all this I looked around the room, ADHD can be seriously annoying sometimes because halfway through Fury's speech I tuned out and started fiddling with the golden coin in my pocket. After we had got back from Greece Hera had given me another sword that looks like a coin until flipped.

"That is all we know so I suggest you rest up while you can. A storm is coming and I'm not talking about a little wind, I'm talking about a full blown cyclone. It's going to be worse than our recent battle of Manhattan."

"Well that was a great pep-talk. You really know how to get my hopes up." Tony said sarcastically. Fury just ignored Tony's comment and dismissed us.

I didn't know what to do now so I just followed Piper and the other demigods out of the briefing room and onto this weird ship type thing.

**Tony's POV:**

Since we knew about the demigods past, we thought that it would only be fair if we told them about us.

We sat in the common room on board the Helicarrier trading stories. Steve went first seeing his story was the most relevant to what was going on and we would need to know about this Johan Schmidt guy. As Steve was nearing the end of his story, when he got frozen in ice I could visually see him tense up. I knew that he didn't like talking about it and that he still got nightmares sometimes. I felt bad for him, I had no idea of what it would be like to be frozen in time and wake up in the future. I can only imagine and in my imagination it would be scary as hell.

After Steve finished his story about Schmidt Thor started his story. Everyone told their pasts except for Clint and Natasha because neither of them particularly liked talking about their pasts.

A couple of hours later, after I had finished telling my story we all sat in a circle enveloped in an almost awkward silence. No one spoke, no one moved and no one fidgeted –which in my opinion is quite an achievement since we were in a room with a bunch of ADHD demigods- that was until I heard the soft hum of the engines starting and I realised that we would be taking off soon. I informed the others of this and the others, especially Leo wanted to go out and see the Hellicarrier take off so we all went up onto the top deck to see the city of New York gradually get smaller and smaller as we gained height.

**AN: Hey, I am so, so, so, so, so, SORRY for not updating sooner. I feel like a horrible person but I have had a lot of school work because here in Australia the school year finishes in December and I have five days of school left until SUMMER HOLIDAYS! I am so excited! Anyway… I am really sorry again for not updating and also that this chapter was really short and really boring. I would like to dedicate this chapter to halfbloodrulez for helping me out with some writers block and thinking of new ideas. **

**As all ways please vot/heart, comment, follow and check out my other stories!**

**Lots of Love **

**XX Hannah 3**


	5. Chapter 5: The Sceptre

**Percy's POV:**

We had been on board the Helicarrier for a month now and in that time we have all been learning how to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent, well… Sort of… I mean we have been working on our aiming (for guns) and our hand to hand combat but there wasn't really a lot to learn, we already knew how to fight, so our physical training was nothing out of the ordinary. However, the mental training was something different entirely. Some of the methods that S.H.I.E.L.D. used we didn't agree with, such as their policy of guns. I know that we do have guns at camp but this is different. They have guns everywhere and they are more than complying to pull the trigger if needed.

"Percy, come on! We're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" I heard the voice of my fiancé Annabeth call to me through the bathroom door. I had just hopped out of the shower and was now getting changed into some jeans and a fitted white V-neck t-shirt.

"You're more than welcome to come in here you know." I answered her whilst making an attempt to control my hair but of course as usual I failed. I just shrugged and stepped outside to where Annabeth was waiting for me. We were going to go down to training together but since I had accidentally overslept we were running a little bit late, but no biggie.

We headed out from my room and started walking towards the training centre talking about various things, ranging from the weather to what we thought we would be learning today. Annabeth thought that we would have another information session about becoming an agent but I thought that we would be doing hand to hand combat.

As we neared the training centre we bumped into Piper and Jason who were talking animatedly about something but when they saw us they suddenly stopped talking. "What were you talking about?" Annabeth asked them as always curious to find out.

"Nothing just how nice the weather looks." Jason replied but it was a pretty horrible lie. I shared a look with Annabeth and we both knew that they were lying but we let it slide. They obviously didn't want to talk about whatever it was with us, so we just walked in silence the rest of the way to the training centre.

Once we arrived at the training centre we saw Clint waiting for us and beside him were a rack of bows. I mentally face palmed. I was the worst archer in the world! One time my arrow flew so off course it hit Chiron's behind, he put me on kitchen duty for a week. Since Jason, Piper, Annabeth and I were the last people to arrive, as soon as we walked through the door Clint started explaining what we would be doing today. I sort of tuned out but not before I heard him say that we would be shooting at object he threw.

After Clint finished explain why we had to do this and how it would improve our reflexes, we all grabbed a bow and followed Clint. At first I had no idea where we were going but when Clint threw open the hatch to the deck I started to feel sick. We would be shooting at moving objects and standing on the open deck whilst we were in the air. Could this training session get any worse? Apparently I spoke too soon because Clint made me go first.

Clint put down the bag that he had on his shoulder and unzipped it. Inside there were various stuffed toys, this reminded me of when I had first arrived in New Rome and that douche of an Arguer Octavian had **murdered **my panda Pillow-Pet. I mean sure, when Nico and Reyna had brought the Athena parthenos he had said he was sorry but I still didn't like him, and what makes him think that he can just go around murdering innocent panda Pillow-Pets?

"Percy? Are you still with me?" I heard Clint ask me and that snapped me out of my rant about panda Pillow-Pets. I nodded my head, readied my bow with an arrow on it and got into my stance. Clint threw the first stuffed toy and it was pretty ironic how it was a stuffed panda. I aimed and tried to shoot it but my arrow went no-where near it. Clint threw the second toy, I shot but again the arrow went no-where near it. Clint kept on throwing toys but the fact that I was standing on an open deck whilst I was thousands of feet in the air wasn't entirely helping. I know that Zeus and I sort of made an agreement that he wouldn't try to kill me whilst I was in the air, but I still didn't like being up in the air. It would just be too easy for him to suddenly send a gust of wind knocking me off the ship and to plummet to me death. I tried to push these thoughts out of my head, because thinking about it would just make my fear worse.

After another couple of minutes of Clint throwing things and me missing every single one of them I joined the group and Annabeth started shooting.

A couple of hours after we finished training I found myself in the common room listening to Nico and Steve talking about what it was like back in the 1940's. I had always felt sorry for Nico for being stuck in the Lotus Casino for so long the decades past. I knew that he didn't want my sympathy but it must really suck. I couldn't even believe the shock he and Steve went through after waking up and suddenly it was the twenty first century.

I had sort of tuned out of their conversation and had just began to close my eyes thinking of taking a little nap when suddenly the Helicarrier rocked sideways and I hit my head on the coffee table. I blinked and sat up rubbing my head. When my hand reached where I had hit my head I felt wet sticky stuff so I pulled my hand away and looked at it. It was covered in blood. 'Well that's just fantastic' I sarcastically thought whilst looking through the cupboards for some nectar or ambrosia.

When I finally found some ambrosia I quickly ate some of the godly food and looked around after noticing the room was now quiet. Nico and Steve were no longer here. I figured they had probably gone to find out what happened so I took another bite of the ambrosia square that was in my hands. That was when I felt something tap my on the chest.

I looked down and saw what looked like a sceptre touching exactly where my heart would be. I then looked at the person who was holding it and recognised that she was one of the agents that was on catering.

"Um, don't take this the wrong way but what are you doing?" I asked curious as to why she was holding the sceptre against my chest. An enemy would simply just stab me so obviously that wasn't her intention.

"I'm waiting for the sceptre to work." They way that she said this only confused me more.

"What do you mean 'I'm wait-'" I was cut off by a coldness spreading from where the sceptre was touching my chest. It started to take over and the last thing I remember was the door banging pen and the mystery girl sprinting in the other direction, then I fainted.

**AN: Hey guys! I know another short chapter but I wanted to end it there. Who do you think the mystery girl was? Also has anyone here seen the new Thor Movie? Please don't spoil it for me because I haven't seen it yet but I was thinking about watching it tomorrow so please comment if it's good or not.**

**As always please vote/heart, comment, follow and check out my other stories!**

**Lots of Love**

**XX Hannah 3**


	6. Chapter 6: Mystery Girl

**Nico's POV: **

I was in the common room on board the Helicarrier talking to Percy and Steve when suddenly the ship lurched sideways. Percy fell forward and hit his head on the coffee table but Steve and I were both okay so we told Percy to stay where he was and that we would check it out but I don't think he heard us. Steve and I ran as fast as we could to the control room where Director Fury was yelling at various agents and tapping on screens. I didn't know what was going on but I needed to find out.

Steve and I walked up behind him. Steve stood to attention like someone who is in the army would do. I on the other hand casually leaned against my sword, impatiently waiting for director Fury to tell me what the f*ck was going on.

When Director Fury finally noticed us, he handed both of us an earplug. "This will be your communication device. Keep it on you at all times, not matter what." He informed us but I couldn't care less. All I cared about was why the ship lurched sideways, causing me to spill my cup of coffee all over myself.

"Yeah well that's fascinating but what the f*ck is going on? Why did the ship lurch sideways? Are we getting attacked?" I asked, not leaving the director anytime to answer each question because as soon as I finished saying one question another would start. I had so many unanswered questions and I was seriously getting sick of it.

"Calm down Mr Di Angelo. We believe that the Helicarrier is under attack. From whom we are not sure but I suspect that it is somehow related to Johan Schmidt. The bright is on lockdown to prevent anyone from coming inside. However I want you and Rogers to gather the other avengers and 'take out the enemy.' Are we clear?" Director Fury asked me. It was a question but the way he said it made it seem like there was no point in even trying to say 'no we aren't clear director.'

I have killed people before but this seemed different. Director Fury had ordered me to kill the enemy when we didn't even know who they were. At camp we had always been taught to never kill someone (apart from monsters, we were always taught to kill them.) Chiron's philosophy was that there was good in everyone and that they could always repent for what they had done. I didn't exactly share this philosophy but I had my own version of it. 'Don't kill the enemy because they can supply you with information.'

As I had been thinking all of this Steve and I had been talking into our headsets and telling all of the other avengers that had their headsets on, to find the infiltrator. I ran to the common room, where Percy had been. As I opened the door I saw Percy and some mystery girl. The girl was holding some type of sceptre and pointing it at his chest but when she looked my way she smirked, as if the damage had been done and sprinted in the opposite direction to me. I momentarily debated going after her or staying with Percy. I wanted to stay with Percy, but I knew that I had to go after the mystery girl so I started running after her.

I followed her to the top deck, where we had been shooting arrows earlier. I followed her across the deck, occasionally throwing knives at her back, but she somehow managed to dodge all of them. Whoever she was, she was good. I was about to throw another knife when she suddenly jumped over the railing. I rushed to where she had been standing and looked over the railing and saw a little aeroplane flying just below us. She must've jumped into it. I sighed and started heading back to where Percy was.

"Do you remember what happened?" I asked Percy, a couple of minutes after he had regained consciousness and had some ambrosia.

Percy ran a hand through his messy hair and let out a deep breath. "No not really, I mean I remember her saying something about waiting for the sceptre to work and then a coldness spread through me and a couple of seconds later, I was unconscious."

I nodded in understanding. I knew how he must be feeling; firstly he must have a killer headache from hitting his head and then being knocked unconscious as well as being completely confused as to what the hell happened. "If you remember anything tell us okay? But for now perhaps you should stay in the infirmary for a little." I said as I stood up from my chair beside his bed. Percy nodded and I walked out of the room all the whil thinking of who the mystery girl was.

**Mystery Girl's POV:**

"Did you successfully complete the mission?" The voice of my boss asked me, through my headset. I nodded but the realised that he couldn't see me so I said "yes, I was successful."

"Very good, you have done well but do they suspect that he has been put under the influence?"

"No sir, I made sure that it was only him who saw me do it. There was another, but I highly doubt he would know what I did as he is fairly new." I replied as I continued to fly the aeroplane back to our headquarters.

"You have done well, when you come back please give me a full debrief."

"Of course Sir, I should be back in around fifteen minutes." This reply got me a satisfied 'hmm' of approval and the connection cut off.

"And the best bit is, the other Avengers have no idea that the sea spawn is now under our control." My boss informed his boss, Johan Schmidt. We weren't actually talking to Johan, well not face to face at least. We were talking on some kind of video chat thing. I didn't know what it was called but I hated it. I didn't have a problem with the actual software. But the software made me look at Johan's horrible red skull. It was mismatched with his bright white teeth and brown eyes; I tried to avoid looking at it as much as possible.

"You have done well; it seems that I shall finally have my revenge for what they did to me! The time is close, I can feel it. It will take place on not the upcoming full moon but the one after that. Life as those puny humans will change and I shall rule the world!" After Johan said this inspiring speech (note the sarcasm) he cut the video chat thing leaving my boss and me staring at a blank screen.

"Go prepare your team, operation Beta takes place a zero-five-hundred so rest up." My boss dismissed me and I headed back to my living quarters. I didn't bother to go check up on my team, I knew that they would be organised and ready to leave; after all I did train them.

I changed into my pyjamas and went to sleep, mentally checking to see if I had forgotten anything whilst I was packing. We would only have one chance to pull this off and if we failed then it would mean certain death. As you can probably tell, Johan Schmidt didn't appreciate failures and thought that the people behind those failures had to be accordingly punished. And I agreed with him whole heartedly.

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry it's a bit short but it's like midnight here in Australia and I really wanted to update before I went to bed so yeah… Sorry. Also, I know that I didn't tell you who the 'mystery girl' is but I told you who she worked for and stuff…**

**Discussion Question: What do you think operation Beta is? And why do they only have one shot at successfully pulling it off?**

**To be completely honest, I'm sort of rooting for the bad guys after writing that chapter, what about you?**

**As always please vote/heart, comment, follow and check out my other stories!**

**Lots of Love **

**XX Hannah 3**


	7. Chapter 7: Brooklyn

**Annabeth's POV: **

It has been a week since the attack on the Helicarier and Percy still wasn't getting any better. I mean he looked okay but he said he had a killer headache and not even ambrosia or nectar was helping him heal. I had no idea how that was possible, I mean ambrosia and nectar always work, after all it is the food of the gods. Also to add to the puzzle water wasn't helping either. I don't know if it was because the water we had been trying to use was fresh and drinkable water or if the mystery girl had done something to him.

We had decided that the next time the Helicarrier landed in a body of salt water Percy would go out and have a bit of a swim to see of that helped him. Other than that I had no idea what to do to help him, I was at a total loss.

I was currently in the training area training with Natasha in hand to hand combat. She was really good, hardly any of my blows landed on her and when they did, they did minor damage.

I dodged a punch from her and rolled to the side, hastily standing up and blocking her next move. I kicked her in the shin and she let out a gasp but that didn't stop her from grabbing my left hand mid-air before it hit her face. With her spare hand she punched me in the gut causing me to lose my balance. She used that advantage to force me down to the ground on the mat. She pressed her knee against my chest and brought my hands up above my head. I tried to struggle but no matter what I did I couldn't get free of her grip.

"Okay, okay. I surrender." I said and she got off me, with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Again?" Natasha asked ever so innocently. I rolled my eyes.

"I think I'm going to take a little break, I think you may have cracked one of my ribs." I responded and walked out of the combat circle of the mat.

"Whoops, sorry about that. See you later then!" Natasha called out as she started using one of the punching bags. I wondered around the ship, not exactly knowing where to go. I eventually decided on going to see Bruce and Tony in their lab. I always loved going there, being surrounded by science and knowledge, after all I am a daughter of Athena.

I had just entered the lab when a noise came on in my ear plug. "All Avengers to the bridge. I repeat all avengers to the bridge." I recognised the voice as director Fury's. I wondered what he wanted us for but I thought I might as well go check it out.

I walked into the bridge and saw Percy, Nico, Leo, Piper, Thor, Steve and Bruce already there. I didn't know where Jason, Piper, Natasha, Clint or Tony was but I figured they would arrive soon.

As if on some sort of cue, Jason and Piper walked onto the bridge holding hands followed by Tony who was fiddling with some sort of metal thing. I didn't know what it was but I didn't bother asking. I heard the sound of one of the automatic doors opening behind me and I turned around. Clint and Natasha walked in. Clint had his bow and arrows and Natasha was still wearing her training gear.

I walked to the table and took a seat next to Percy and Tony, wondering where director Fury was. I had a feeling that everyone else was thinking the exact same thing as I was.

Suddenly there was the 'swoosh' of the automatic door and in walked director Fury.

"What's up? How come you called us here?" Tony asked, putting his feet up onto the table. Fury glared at Tony's feet but decided that there was no point in trying to move them – I mean seriously, we're talking about Tony Stark here.

"I have called you all here because there had been a recent attack in Brooklyn and I want you guys to check it out." We all nodded and instantly left to get changed into what we would be fighting in. Steve, Thor and Tony went to get changed into their suits while th rest of us just put on our battle gear and grabbed our weapons.

The plan trip to Brooklyn wasn't exactly fun. There was heaps of turbulence and it was very bumpy, but don't tell Natasha I said that because she was the one piloting. When we were just flying over New York Thor, Tony, Steve and Jason all showed off by jumping out of the plane in order to scour the surroundings.

We landed on top of a helicopter pad and everyone got out. The minute my feet touched the ground I knew we were in trouble. There was smoke coming from a building not too far away so Percy and Leo decided to go check that out.

About a minute after Percy and Leo left I heard a roar coming form down the street. I ran to where I heard it coming from and to my displeasure I found the Minotaur, the Chimera and a dozen Empousa.

**Jason's POV: **

After Thor, Tony, Steve and I had jumped out of the plane we all headed in opposite directions. I'm not very sure of how Steve managed to do it because he can't fly but somehow he ended up in one piece. He went down to the ground where there was a apartment block on fire and went to check it out. A couple of seconds later I saw Percy and Leo run to the same apartment block. Leo walked straight in because the flames couldn't hurt him and Percy made a nearby water tank explode so he was using that water to calm the fire. It looked pretty hard to do seeing as every now and then he would get bumped into by one of the civilians which were running around, screaming their heads off.

I kept on flying to where I thought most of the sounds of battle were coming from and I was correct. I saw Annabeth and Piper battling the Chimera, Natasha, Tony and Thor taking down the Empousa and Nico was stuck with the Minotaur. I flew down to the ground and started to sneak up on the Minotaur from behind. Nico saw what I was doing and kept on distracting the monster letting me get closer. When I was a foot behind it I stabbed my sword right into where it's heart should be and a couple of seconds later the Minotaur was no more than a pile of gold dust.

However Nico and I had no time to admire our handy work as a high pitched scream echoed through the streets. I turned around and saw a girl retracting a dagger from Piper's back. She smirked at me and looked up. I followed her gaze skywards and saw a helicopter with a rope hanging down. She grabbed a hold of the rope and she was carried away. I tried to follow her, I tried to fly after her but for some weird reason my ability to fly was gone and I was getting dizzy as well as disorientated. That was when I looked down and saw a patch of Chimera poison on my leg.

"Oh no," were the only words I could manage before I face planted into the ground and lost consciousness.

When I awoke I was in the medical centre on board the Helicarrier, lying in a rather uncomfortable bed. I looked around and saw Tony and Bruce discussing something in low murmurs across the room. I had no idea as to what they were talking about but I caught a few snippets of the conversation such as "be realistic Tony he isn't going…" or "we need to tell him soon…"

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked whilst I tried to sit up and got a pounding headache so I lay back down on the bed. Tony and Bruce turned around with guilty and sympathetic expressions so I knew that whatever they were talking about had included me somehow and that it wasn't good news.

"Hey kid, what's up? We were lucky enough to get you back to the Helicarrier just in time. You almost died." Tony said, looking anywhere but my in my eyes.

"Cut the crap, what happened?" I demanded, I had no idea what was going on and I wanted to know.

"We have some bad news." Bruce said, I nodded my head edging him to continue explaining. He shared a look with Tony and kept on talking. "During the battle Piper was injured, she got a knife in the back by the same mystery girl who attacked us last week." Bruce took a deep breath, as if trying to steady himself for what he was going to say next. "We did everything we could but it was too late. We were too late. I'm sorry Jason, but Piper's dead."

**AN: Hey guys! I hope you liked it and yeah I know I'm mean for leaving such a massive cliff hanger. I just wanted to say Merry Christmas as this will probably be my last update for a while because the two weeks after Christmas I am going away and I'm not sure if we will have internet… I'm really sorry! Thanks for reading!**

**As always please vote/heart, comment, follow and check out my other stories!**

**Lots of Love**

**XX Hannah 3**

**P.S. Merry Christmas and have a happy new year!**


	8. Chapter 8: Abigail Lawson

**Annabeth's POV:**

It has been two weeks since the incident and we were no closer to finding out who the mystery girl was. Tony, Leo and Bruce were busy hacking into data bases all over the world trying to find her, Thor had talked to his people on Isenguard but they didn't know her either. She seemed to have just appeared. There were no passport photos, driver's licenses or ID's to indicate that she ever existed. The only known memory of her was in all of our minds. Not only had she attacked the Helicarrier but she had taken one of our own. Piper was dead because of her and I knew that everyone on board this ship planned on getting their revenge.

"Hey Annabeth, can I talk to you for a second?" I looked up from my laptop to where Nico stood, nervously by the doorway.

"Sure thing, what's on your mind?" I asked and patted the seat beside me, wondering what Nico had to say. He tentatively sat down next to me, whilst running his hands through his hair.

"I talked to my father about maybe doing an exchange for Piper, as in we do something he wants and he would release Piper from the Underworld. Everything seemed to be going well but when he tried to access Piper's soul it didn't work. He said that the fates had 'locked' this death, meaning that Piper had to die and no matter what we do she can't come back."

"When did you talk to your father about this?" I asked, not exactly sure of why he was telling me this, shouldn't he be telling Percy or Jason?

"This morning and I'm sorry for putting this on your list of things to worry about but I didn't know who else to tell. Percy was out swimming somewhere and Jason hasn't left Pipers room since it happened, also he wouldn't let me in." I nodded in understanding.

"It's okay, thanks for telling me. We should tell the others when Percy gets back." Nico nodded whilst he stood up.

"See you around I guess." Nico said as he started walking towards the door. As he left I returned to my laptop but now I wasn't in the mood for architecture so I shut the lid and wandered around the Helicarrier, not sure of where to go.

I don't know how but somehow I managed ending up in the training room, throwing knives at the dummies across the room. With every throw a little bit of my anger and worry disappeared. I threw like this for hours until there was nothing. No anger, no worry, no war that I had to plan for, no impending doom and most importantly no dead Piper. There was just nothing. After what I presumed to be hours I finally stopped and rubbed my shoulders. They were killing me, and I knew that they were going to be sore tomorrow.

"Hey Wise girl, what's wrong?" I turned around to see Percy leaning against the doorway, studying me.

"Nothing, I just wanted to do some training." I lied, not wanting to tell him about the bad news yet. Ever since Piper had died things had been different between Percy and me. He seemed more distant but I didn't blame him, we all had been acting different ever since Piper died. I could only hope that things will turn back to the way they were after we killed that son of a b*tch.

"How was your swim?" I asked him, wanting to change the topic.

Percy just looked confused. "What are you talking about? I haven't been swimming in ages."

"What? But Nico said you were swimming earlier."

"Um… No I wasn't I was in the dining hall the whole time. I got to go but I'll see you at dinner okay?" I nodded my head and watched as he walked out of the room. Percy sure was acting different but the more I thought about it the more I realised that he had been acting like this since before Piper died. I didn't know when it had started but I had a sinking feeling that it was somehow connected to the attack on the Helicarrier.

All of these thoughts were racing through my head, trying to figure out what was going on but before I could come to a conclusion the dinner bell rang and my stomach let out a loud rumble, craving the delicious tomato soup from the kitchen.

**Mystery Girl's POV:**

I didn't want to kill her. I didn't even want to be here. I wanted to be there; on board the Helicarrier helping them get these bustards and putting them in jail where they belong. The only reason I was here instead was they had information that I needed. Information about my birthparents. I never knew them, the only memories I have from when I was a child were those of the orphanage I grew up in. I shuddered remembering that cursed place. Even though I absolutely hated it here I knew that if I had to choose between being there or here I would choose here in a heartbeat.

"LAWSON! Get your ass in here right now!" I heard the voice of my boss yell through the intercom that ran throughout the whole ship. I gulped and left the safety of my room, heading towards what I seriously thought might be my death.

As I walked into the conference room I saw my boss, Michael Willows sitting at the table, looking… happy? I did a double take as I sat down, not sure of why he was smiling like that. Michael was a fairly unattractive man; he had a shaved head and deep brown, almost black eyes that looking like they could kill you with a single glance. He had exercised so much that his mussels could no longer be called attractive, they were too huge, too intimidating.

"It has recently come to my attention that a few weeks ago when you were in New York you killed one of those pesky little Avengers. Is this true?" Michael questioned me and every bone in my body was telling me to get out of there but I knew that I couldn't do that. If I wanted to know anything about my birthparents I had to stay here and pretend that I wasn't scared for my life. I nodded my head, not trusting my voice enough to speak. Michael simply smiled a little bigger as if he were proud that I committed murder.

"I am very proud of you. I'm not going to lie, at first I thought you were a weakling, not worthy of my time but no you have proved useful to us. Not only have you influenced one of their so called 'leaders' but you have also killed one of them. Johan and I are very proud so as a reward you will be given a little section of our army to be in charge of. You will lead them into the battle and we will be victorious!" As Michael explained all of this all I could think was no. I didn't want to be in charge. I didn't want to lead anyone into battle, to their deaths. "That is all, you may be excused." Michael said as he leaned back in his chair, still smiling his creepy smile.

**AN: Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter! Sorry that it took a while but I didn't have any internet and yeah… I'm really sorry about the whole killing Piper thing… Anyway so you now know a little bit about the Mystery girl! Her name is Abigail Lawson and she never knew her parents so that's why she's helping Johan (Red Skull) and they promised her information about them. **

**As always please vote/heart, comment, follow and check out my other stories!**

**Lots of Love **

**XX Hannah 3**

**P.S. I hope you guys had an awesome Christmas and New year!**


End file.
